onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Speculation about the Middle Initial "D"
After the whole ordeal with Blackbeard obtaining another Devil Fruit power, it's gotten me thinking for awhile. What if the middle "D" initial stood for "Double" or something of that sort? Maybe that's what makes the people with the initial D so special? Any other thoughts on this? Yes, because the D only applies to Teach. You're thinking way to individually. The fact is that we don't have any idea and this will only lead to people spouting out random words that begin with D, just like every forum about D before this has gone. 17:22, September 25, 2011 (UTC) LOL Wasn't this made by a Japanese guy? What makes anyone think the D is going to even be English? yes but even the name "One Piece" is in English...... ye and the japanese dont even hava a D in ther language! hello! one piece readers im Jarry a big fan of one piece. me and my sister have speculated a little about the "D" in smoe names and among other legends in one piece we have an ide of that before the " void" where there was a kingdom biggar and stronger than any one els but the other kings started a war and made an alliance defeted that kingdom. the kings later known as "world nobels" or "Celestial dragons" created the world goverment and now rule the world. the have coverd upp the entire war now known as the "viod" Robin now is searcing for. now my theroy is that that kingdom have som survivors left and that the kingdoms name starts with "D" and all the survivors bere the kingdom name. thats why all of the "D"s are enemyes of the goverment and the last isle "Raftel" might be the ruins of this old kingdom. now ofcorse like blackbeerd there are some peopler ho caries the name of "D" but still isent a desendent of the old kingdom. plesase this is just a Theroy of mine and execuse my spelling. I'm pretty sure it's dreams or destiny or something like that. 00:39, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Miri-chan So one little thing abput the D. Im sure it has something to do with the will of the devil or demon. we have to take into acocunt that the only person able to take more than one devil fruit is one of the characters with the D. we are also hinted that the D is the enemy of the celestial dragons, also called gods... just saying it could be the will of the devil. 06:27, October 26, 2014 (UTC)J "thats why all of the "D"s are enemyes of the goverment and the last isle "Raftel" might be the ruins of this old kingdom." Forgetting about Monkey D. Garp who happens to be a Marine Vice Admiral? Does anybody have any speculations about characters who may be D's but havent yet been revealed to be? For examble, I made a blog post on why I feel Kid may be a DRfx9416 20:25, November 14, 2014 (UTC)